


Ciel's nightmare

by Killjoy413



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ciel has a nightmare and is confurted by Sebastian.<br/>just a fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel's nightmare

The young phantomhive awoke to a deep familiar voice. "Shhh its ok young master, I have you." The young earl could feel how erratic his breathing was and the tears on his face. Ciel looked up to see his butler holding him.

"What the hell -hiccup- are you doing?" "My lord I heard you crying, when I came in, you were sobbing and shaking." Ciel blushed feeling his butler's warmth and looked down.

"Well w-why are you holding me?" Sebastian realized he was still holding his master, and got up somewhat quickly. "I am truly sorry, young master. i tried to calm you down but nothing would work, so I tried holding you and it worked a little bit, it was a vary improper thing for a butler to do and for that I do apologize."

Ciel sat up and wiped his face. "It was just a nightmare, nothing more."

"young master if it's not too much to ask, would you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"NO!" Ciel said too quickly. "-I mean it was nothing." It wasn't that didn't want to tell Sebastian about his nightmare, he did! But he had too much pride for that.

~CIEL'S NIGHTMARE~

Ciel slowly woke; he sat up and looked around. He looked at the clock it read: 9:23am. _'How did I sleep so long? Where's Sebastian?'_

"SEBASTIAN!" he yelled. He waited...no answer. Ciel walked out of his room, down the hall. "Sebastian!" he walked to his study, and then to the dining room, no Sebastian.

He walked All through his house no Sebastian, no mey-rin, no finny, no bardroy. When Ciel finally reached the front door he found 5 letters addressed to him.

The first one he opened was from Mey-rin, the letter read:

Dear Ciel, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I'm going to live with my friend in France. You have been the worst boss I have ever had! You are nothing but an arrogant child!

~ mey-rin

Ciel put the letter down and felt the tears in his eyes. "Why do I have tears in my eyes? I can easily replace that clumsy maid" He picked up the next letter it was from baldroy. The letter read:

Dear little brat, I've had enough of your and everyone else's shit! All you people do is criticize my artistic cooking skills! You are a worthless child! No one really loves you, you are impossible to deal with!

~baldroy

Ciel felt the tears fall on his cheeks. _'Why am I crying?! I can replace them!'_ He opened the third letter, it was from finny. The letter read:

Dear Ciel, I QUIT! I take care of the gardens and no one around here even cares! SO IM DONE! You'll be happy to know I destroyed the gardens. I can't believe I EVER worked for a good for nothing child like you!

~finny

Ciel couldn't even believe that he was crying. The young boy really didn't want to read the last two letters, but he found the strength and opened one of the two letters. This letter was from Elizabeth, and it read:

Dear Ciel, I'm braking up with you! I did try, but I just can't do it anymore. You used to be so fun! But then the fire happened and since that day you changed, you have been unhappy, and uncute! I have decided that you can't be loved! No one will ever love you!

~Lizzie

Ciel began to cry harder. He knew the next letter would be from his butler, Sebastian. He had decided to just read the letter and get it over with, so the letter read:

Dear Ciel, I am done with you and your childish ignorance. I don't even care about the contract anymore; I don't even want to eat your disgusting soul! You are nothing more than a worthless child! You should have died in that fire with your parents!

~Sebastian

After he read his butlers letter he couldn't control it any more. The young earl sat on the floor by his front door, curled into a ball and started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. _'Was I really that bad? Did no one really love me? Should I have died in the fire? Would the world be better off without me here?'_

~END OF CIEL'S NIGHTMARE~

Ciel hadn't noticed that he had begun crying again. Sebastian kneeled down and wiped the tears from his young master's face. "Young lord, Are you okay?" the young boy smacked the hands from his face.

Ciel tried to keep from crying again, but failed. The teal haired boy began to cry again, but harder. "Please young master, tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you so hurt and not know why or know if I can do anything to make you feel better. Please young master, please tell me."

Ciel looked up at the raven haired man, kind of shocked to hear his butler beg like this. Crying quite hard Ciel said "Seb-sebastian do you think I'm a worthless child that should have died in the fire?"

"Why young mas-" Ciel cut him off "do you only put up with my childish ignorance because I'm your dinner? Would you ever just leave me? Do you even care about me?" The taller man looked utterly shocked to hear these questions from his master.

Sebastian sighed a bit "young master please stop. To answer your questions in order, you are NOT a worthless child that should have died in the fire! You are not ignorant at all; I do not just put up with you because you're my diner. I would NEVER just leave you! And I do care about you VARY much!"

he paused for a moment, than continued. "I'm going to be completely honest here...you mean everything to me! I have lived for thousands of years, and you are truly the only one I love. I'd rather starve to death than not to be with you!"

Ciel just stared at his butler _'wait, did he just say that he loves me?'_ as if he could read minds Sebastian said "yes Ciel I love you." Ciel smiled a bit when he heard his name.

Ciel couldn't say he never thought about his butler in that way, Ciel had always wondered what Sebastian looked like in different clothes, or without any; ceil has had a crush on his butler for about a year now.

The smaller boy hugged his butler tight, and cried. His butler hugged him back, and slightly rubbed his masters back. "Young master, why are you crying?"

Ciel calmed down a little bit, found his voice and said "please call me Ciel. I'm crying because I love you too" Sebastian looked down at his love, than leaned down and stopped a few inches away from his master's lips, Ciel liked his lips.

"Please kiss me Sebastian." When Ciel felt soft lips on his he thought 'his lips taste like spearmint, I love spearmint' Sebastian licked ceil's bottom lip, Ciel gasped just enough that Sebastian slipped his tongue inside ciel's mouth.

Sebastian loved the taste of his master's mouth. He explored every nook and cranny of the young boy's mouth. Ciel had enough, He was the head of the phantomhive family and here he was being dominated by his butler. This was not okay! Okay yes his butler was a demon, but still! So Ciel decided to start to take control.

The young phantomhive started to fight for control. "Now, now young-Ciel, I'm always in control" there tongues wrested for dominance, in the end Ciel lost. After a few more minutes Ciel broke the kiss, panting for air. Sebastian was breathing really heavily too "I told you, I'm always in control, I think that's enough for tonight. You need your rest." Ciel agreed, and got in his bed.

"Sebastian, will you lay with me tonight?" the raven haired man looked at the young boy "of course I'll stay with you, my lord" Sebastian laid in bed with his young master, his love, his reason to keep living.

"If it's your wish, I will fallow you everywhere even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile of corpses beside you as you lie softly down, I will be until I hear the words 'check mate'!"

Ciel smiled and put his head down on the pillow, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his master. "I do really love you Sebastian!" Sebastian kissed ciel's forehead and said "aishiteru" And after that Ciel drifted into sleep, in the arms of his butler, his demon, his love, Sebastian!

**Author's Note:**

> "aishiteru" means along the lines of
> 
> "i love you more than life itself" in Japanese


End file.
